The NWR Stories - 'Quarrelsome Engines'
by SodorsNWRsteam
Summary: Four stories (written in RWS style), which delve into the entertaining daily antics of Sodors Engines!
1. Forward

Dear Friends,

When I last visited the Thomas's Branch-line, each engine had a story to tell me. Daisy and Thomas have had some tension over the subject of milk tankers, Percy became a bird-spotter and Toby's been helping out with a new Canal. There's also a big event that's happened recently, and all the engines-

…but I can't tell you any more, for you must read of these happenings yourself.

Sincerely,

The Authors


	2. Percy the Bird Spotter!

_Percy the Bird-Spotter _

_Written by George Oakes and Daniel Long_

Every day, Percy would take trucks of stone, and brings empties back to the top station. Though it was a rather repetitive routine, there was always something interesting to stop Percy from getting bored.

One damp and soggy day, Percy stopped at the airfield station with a load of empty trucks.  
>"I wonder what's up..." pondered Percy. His Driver was unsure too and spoke to the Guard.<br>"Look!" cried the green engine, as Harold the Helicopter landed nearby. A well-dressed man stepped down and was greeted by the Airfield Manager.  
>"He's a business man," Harold explained to Percy. "Flown over from the mainland, see. He's come here to do some bird-spotting, apparently. "Bird spotting?" scoffed Percy. "How silly...!"<p>

Presently, there was a cry, "Well, what an absolute calamity…!"  
>The Station Master came over. "This man needs to get to Ffarquhar, but the road's blocked. His taxi isn't going to be able to take him to Ffarquhar as planned."<br>"Well we could take him in the brakevan, if he likes," chimed in the Driver. "I'm sure it wouldn't be too much trouble." The Station Master agreed, and the well-dressed man, eager to get on his way, jumped at the opportunity.  
>"Right this way, Sir."<br>"Ah, thank you. I say, it's a bit of a tight fit in here, isn't it?" With the clunk of the signal and a cheerful whistle, the train left for the Top Station.

A short while later Percy trundled into the platform at Ffarquhar. As the man got out, Percy took the opportunity to talk to him. "Excuse me Sir, but what exactly are you looking for?" The man clasped his hands together. "Ah! Well you see my dear fellow, I've come 'spot' a rare bird, which has appeared in these parts. As an Ornithologist, I-"  
>"What's the name of the bird, Sir?"<br>"Oh…yes, it's erm, it's called the _Elsbridge Woodlark_. I hear that many people are looking for it, you know. Here, this is a picture of it…" the Man showed Percy a picture of the bird from a book.  
>"Wow! Perhaps I might see it if I keep my eyes peeled…" Percy said as the man walked away.<p>

For the next few days, Percy and his Diver spent their trips to the harbor and back scanning the sky for signs of the rare bird.  
>"Hey, watch what you're doing Ted! Driving before birds!"<br>"Ah, yes, right. Seen anything yet Percy?"  
>"Not yet! - but you never know…!"<p>

A few days later, Percy found himself signaled to a stop by the Airfield once again.

"Harold," Percy asked. "Next time you're out flying – could you look for the Elsbridge Woodlark?"  
>"The what?" "The Elsbridge Woodlark. It's a rare bird and I'm going to try and find it!"<br>"Ah, wizard! I'll have a look for this Elsbridge Warbler-"  
>"Woodlark."<br>"...Elsbridge Woodlark, next time I go flying then!"  
>"Oh – great! Thank you Harold!" tooted Percy cheerfully as he rolled away.<p>

But the weeks wore on, the weather grew worse, and Percy didn't see the Woodlark at all! Neither did the bird spotters who came to the River. It left their spotting quite dejected.

A few days later, the poor weather subsided enough for the branch services to resume, and Percy found himself back on his runs to and from the harbour. For a third time, Percy found himself stopping at Dryaw station. Harold was nearby. "Ah, hello there, chap! Nice to see the Sun come out a little more, isn't it? I can go flying again now.  
>"Yes, that is nice. Harold, you haven't seen the Elsbridge Woodlark yet have you, by chance?"<br>"Oh, the bird. No, I'm afraid I haven't, old chap." Percy was dismayed beyond words.  
>"Thank you, Harold…" he said sadly as he rumbled away.<p>

Soon bad weather came, and with it problems for the Branch Line. Parts of the line were water locked, and until it could be drained services were put to a standstill. The engines found themselves confined to the sheds. Spirits were low and boredom lingered.

"Oh, well, it's not all bad," chimed in Toby cheerfully. "At least we've all got each other for company…"  
>"Well it's not much," grumbled Thomas. "Just us two and that bird-obsessive over there…"<br>"It's not funny," Percy said mournfully. "With all this rain I'll _never_ see the Woodlark!"  
>"And?" queried Thomas. "So what? There's plenty of birds about at this time of year."<br>"Not like this one. I've seen a picture of it. It's really rare, and I wanted to see it so much...now it's gone!"  
>"Oh, don't worry Percy," said Toby softly. "Nothing wrong with an interest like this. I'm sure you'll see them sooner or later."<br>"I hope so…"  
>"Bird-brains, the pair of you…" Thomas mumbled. With a quiet sigh, Percy shut his eyes.<p>

"Chirp…!"

Percy's eyes shot open again. Thomas opened one of his sleepily. "Some of us are trying to sleep, Percy. Stop snoring please!"  
>"But that wasn't me," the Percy replied. "It…it sounded like…like a bird…!"<br>"It can't be, Percy. You're just too obsessed with that silly –"  
>"CHIRP!"<br>"I heard that too," put in Toby. "But where's it coming from…?" Percy could hardly contain his excitement. "There!" he squeaked. "It's the woodlark – it's made a nest in the shed frames…!"

"Well blow me down," said Percy's Driver next morning. "No one would know she was there if you hadn't spotted her, now would they?."  
>"I don't think they would've, Driver. Who knew that we'd be the ones to find the Woodlark?"<br>"Certainly not Thomas, here," chimed Toby happily. "It looks like Thomas was wrong…" Thomas stayed quiet.

"I still can't believe it - this is wonderful!"  
>"Well, I can certainly say that this whole charade seems to have been a <em>hoot<em>, hasn't it Percy?!"  
>Thomas peered over, "But, it wasn't an owl-"<br>"It certainly has, Driver. A lot of _flapping about_, but it was worth it in the end!" Percy replied.  
>"Oh…" moaned Thomas.<p> 


	3. Braking Point

_'Braking Point'_  
><em>Written by George Oakes<em>

Daisy the Diesel Railcar was feeling hot and bothered. She had blown a fuse on her way to the Top Station, and, much to her embarrassment - had been shunted to the sheds for repairs. The work on Daisy was tedious, and she soon grew very bored. To make matters worse, no one had time to speak to her, for all were busy with the day's work. Percy was busy shunting wagons about the yard, and Toby was working at the quarry.

However. Daisy saw a chance for her luck to turn when a certain tank engine arrived beside her to collect Annie and Clarabel.

"Hello Thomas - splendid weather today, isn't it?" Daisy laughed, "Although, for all it's worth I'm cooped up here!" Thomas looked over awkwardly. "Ah, yes, well, I see you are Daisy... my apologies, but I must be off - I have a guaranteed connection to keep up, and I should like to arrive at the junction before Henry today…!"  
>And with that, Thomas bustled off to the Station, leaving behind a very ticked-off railcar...<p>

Eventually Daisy _had_ been repaired, but by now the sun had lowered, and the night had closed in. She could do nothing but go to sleep, unsatisfied at the day now behind her.

Daisy awoke, startled, next morning to see the yard manager standing between the rails in front of her shed. "Show a wheel Daisy, you're back on duties now and you're needed for the first trip from the junction. Oh - and no blown-fuses today please!" Even more aggravated than before, the Railcar slunk away...

The trip to the junction at Knapford was slow and cumbersome. Greenery that she had seen many a time before passed gradually by. That said, today she would have been happy to be running again, but the weather was bitter too, in a combination of spitting rain and swirling winds. All of this added up to a rather unpleasant experience. Nonetheless, Daisy was making good time.

Then it happened. The diesel had just neared the Station at Toryreck when a piercing "SWOOSH!" sounded from beneath her.  
>"Ouch!" she squealed as she slid to a stop. When her engine had stopped, Daisy's Driver climbed from her cab to see if he could understand what had happened.<p>

"Well I'll be blown! Your breaks must 'ave slipped on when I wasn't looking - they've been quite unreliable lately haven't they. Right after you've had a blinking check-up too."  
>The Driver climbed into the cab and put Daisy into her lowest gear. Starting again, Daisy creeped along the line at half her usual pace. An even <em>slower<em> journey was the last thing Daisy needed. Disgruntled and bored, her breaks started to feel creaky again, but she resolved to not let the situation get the better of her. "I'll continue on!" she said to herself, "I'll show them all how reliable I can be...!"

A little later, Daisy crawled into the junction, triumphant and satisfied as she finally came to a stop. Looking around, she sighed and closed her eyes, expecting an applause after her struggle to get there. But, to her surprise as she opened her eyes again, she realized that no one was looking at her; everyone was staring in the opposite direction. Then she realized - Henry had just returned from the works. People on the platform crowded around, staring in awe, taking photographs and talking about his shining paintwork.  
>"Oh for <em>crying out loud<em>!" Daisy sulked miserably. She couldn't believe it!

Daisy's wheels suddenly started to move. "Oh, good, Driver's moving me forward, at least now some people might see me," she muttered sarcastically.

But then, Daisy saw her Driver on the platform...

"Heavens! I'm moving by myself, help!" Daisy's breaks had slipped off, and she was now slowly moving along the platform! Passengers turned. started pointing, and shouting. At the end of the station was a set of buffers, but Daisy was now moving along at a galloping pace. Closer...closer...

_Crunch!_

Confusion was everywhere. Daisy, who had come to a stop in a pile of ballast, had destroyed part of a workmans hut as well. Covered in wood splinters and stone, the diesel felt dozens of pairs of eyes staring at her. She had finally got the attention she deserved, but not in a way she could have imagined, nor wished for! Thomas was laughing. "Well, Daisy, I heard that you were looking for attention, but I don't think you wanted it this way! Goodbye!"

As Thomas left the station in a fit of laughter - Daisy could only agree...


End file.
